


[Podfic of] Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin by saras_girl

by originally reads (originally)



Series: Saras_Girl Podfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee Shops, Community: hp_podfic_fest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Draco isn't exactly a man of action. Until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin by saras_girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Napkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209358) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



[Download MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/SpeakNow.mp3.zip)| [Download Audiobook](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/SpeakNow.m4b.zip) | Duration: 00:10:46

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of all of [Saras_Girl's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl) works, although most of them are dauntingly long for me to contemplate podficcing! Luckily, this cute coffee shop fic was just the ticket. Thanks to Saras_Girl for the permission, and to [sisi_rambles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles) for the detailed beta and helpful comments.
> 
> Originally posted at the [HP Podfic Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/60316.html).
> 
> Music credit: Thinking of You ([Gillicuddy](http://www.gillicuddy.com)) / [CC BY-NC 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)  
> Cover art credit: photograph by [Mykl Roventine](https://www.flickr.com/photos/myklroventine/4691827147/) / [CC BY-NC-SA](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/).


End file.
